harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Tonks Junior (SJTV)
Edward "Ed" Tonk Junior (b. 15 June, 1980) was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Physical appearance Ed was a near-spitting image of his father, but was a small and athletic boy with brown hair, brown eyes and light complexion. Ed had "great skin" and never suffered from zits. Personality and Traits Ed was intelligent, ambitious and had a great interest in Dark Arts and strove to gather as much knowledge as he could from it. He was willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family. He is shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. Ed had a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and had earned the respect of most wizards and witches. He remains true and never goes back on his word. He was somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. Ed was told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he had "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It was mentioned that even though he was smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it was right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they were trying to see indirectly. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious and unforgiving, when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He could also be ruthless at times and would strike down those who committed horrific acts. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Ed was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and is considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against several Death Eaters, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Intellectual genius:' Ed was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. *'Occlumency:' Ed was an incredibly accomplished Occlumens, being able to fully conceal his thoughts from the exceptionally talented Legilimens Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and Queenie Goldstein. He also was capable of using a convincing form of Occlumency that would made a Legilimens attempting to read his mind see faux thoughts. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Ed was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Ed was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Furnunculus Curse, Stickfast Hex, Tickling Hex, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx and Tempest Jinx, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse and Disintegration Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He had never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Ed was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, Spider Repelling Spell, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., a testament of his extraordinary talent in defensive magic. *'Elemental Magic Mastery:' Ed was extremely accomplished with the manipulation of the elements, he could unleashed a green fiery blast that incinerated a building in an instant and generated shock-waves of red lightning that quickly knocked down Theseus Scamander. *'Duelling:' Ed was a highly talented duellist. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he was the only fighter besides Harry Potter, who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated. He is seen duelling two Death Eaters before sending them flying. He also came out of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, he came out unscathed and later survived the Battle of the Seven Potters while fighting and flying during the conflict. He also defeated several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived yet again. *'Charms:' Ed was highly accomplished in charm-woek, he frequently used the Summoning and Confundus Charm. He displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He performed an expansive Undetectable Extension Charm on the interior of his overcoat's pockets, creating enough space to hold many items. He could also cast other charms such as: Wand-Lighting Charm, Levitation Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, Water-Making Spell, Eradication Spell, Smokescreen Spell, Exploding Charm, Piertotum Locomotor, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a bat), which was regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. *'Healing magic:' Ed had an immense understanding of healing charms, being able to heal the scar on the back of Harry Potter's right hand wandlessly and nonverbally, by simply touching his right hand. Indeed, Ed's mastery and knowledge was so great that with his wand, he was capable of restoring George Weasley back his cut-off left ear. *'Potions:' Ed was very knowledgeable and accomplished in potions, he was able to create extremely complicated Potions such as the Calming Draught, Girding Potion, Felix Felicis, Fire-Breathing Potion, Fire Protection Potion, Memory Potion, Potion of All Potential, Sleeping Draught, Wit-Sharpening Potion and Antidote to Veritaserum. *'Magical multilingualist:' Ed had an uncanny expertise in mastering many foreign magical languages, as not only could he speak Mermish and Gobbledegook, but he was even among the very few able to recognise and understand Parseltongue, the language of snakes, and at least a level of ability to speak it. *'Transfiguration:' Ed was fairly accomplished at Transfiguration, able to perform remarkably complex spells in the field and was able to perform Conjuration an advanced type of Transfiguration. He could also transform objects into other objects for example, he can cast the Avifors Spell. He was also skilled enough to be able to changes his clothes and to non-verbally conjure a new ear for George Weasley after the Battle of Seven Potters. *'Herbology:' Ed earned an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L., showing aptitude in the subject. He had knowledge of plants such as: Devil's Snare, Gillyweed, Venomous Tentacula, and Fanged Geranium from hands on experience. He could also cast plant-related spells such as the Fire-Making Spell, Bluebell Flames, Severing Charm and Herbivicus Charm. *'History of Magic:' Ed was highly knowledgeable in magical history and lore, with particular specialisation in the portions of it that pertained to powerful magical artefacts, such as the Philosopher's stone, Deathly Hallows and Wandlore. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Ed was interested in Magizoology from a young age and throughout the years, he gained an outstanding knowledge of a wide variety of magical creatures from all over the world. Ed was shown to have a particular way with animals in a manner most wizards do not. He possesses an innate ability to communicate and bond with beasts of all shapes. He was also capable of using beasts such as the Hungarian Horntail to aid him in combat, and could control it to a degree, despite it being a relatively dangerous beast. *'Divination:' Ed was very powerful Seer, according to Professor Dumbledore. He could see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture. *'Astronomy:' Ed appeared to be quite knowledgeable and adept in Astronomy, as he used a special pocket watch that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, containing moving planets around the edge, of seemingly unique astronomy composition, with which he could apparently translate the meaning off to know the current time. *'Study of Ancient Runes:' Ed was gifted in translating and understanding the meanings of complex runic scriptures, alphabets and symbols, often using the help of a highly useful and practical rune dictionary. *'Apparition:' Ed had not earned a licence to apparate, but he used the ability frequently between 1995 and 1998 to great success, even when forced to apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He could apparate himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of a Death Eater's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Ed was excellent at flying and was good enough to flew successfully during the Battle of the Seven Potters. *'Love:' Ed was capable of feeling genuine love and cared deeply about his friends and family willing to do anything to protect them. His love for his friends and family also caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. *'Indomitable willpower:' Ed appeared to possess an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, he had never truly given up on any mission. He's been shown to rise from defeat and loss, such as the deaths of many loved ones, even stronger than before. Ed's indomitable will was exemplified by his ability to resist the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse. It was also exemplified by the fact that he had never begged for mercy (even in life-and-death situations), he would fought back in defiance of himself, as well as perform non-verbal spells flawlessly. *'Physical aptitude:' Ed was in excellent physical condition despite his small physique, with his strength and agility easily overwhelming a Death Eater when he attacked him violently. *'Actor:' Ed was an exceptionally adept actor, as he flawlessly succeeded in hiding his true allegiance to Albus Dumbledore from Grindelwald's army, even able to fool Gellert Grindelwald himself completely to the point of the latter having complete trust in him to such an extent that after he killed "Dumbledore", Grindelwald was fully willing to make him second-in-command of his army. Ed's skill in acting allowed him to keep his motives dubious in the eyes of both friend and ally alike. Possessions *'Pine wand:' Ed's wand was 10" long, made of pine and had a core of phoenix feather. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander. *'Newton:' Ed obtained a Niffler during his first year at Hogwarts School. Newton was highly intelligent and very well behaved. Newton was left at the Burrow in the summer of 1997 after Ed went to locate and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. The two were reunited after the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Dress robes:' Ed wore dress robes while attending the Yule Ball in 1994. He worn them again to the Slug Club Christmas party on 20 December, 1996. *'Overcoat:' A magical overcoat with pockets enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm in which he held a number of objects while he travelled. It possessed a will of its own and moves by its own accord. It could also hide the contents from others, as well as protection against the Dark Arts and the summoning charm. *'Comet 290:' In the summer of 1995, Ed was given a Comet 290 as a present from his parents for becoming a Prefect. *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them:'' Ed owned a copy of this book, as was mandatory for any student of Hogwarts studying Care of Magical Creatures. After travelling back in time to 1926, he asked for Newt's autograph which he signed for him. *''Curses and Counter-Curses:'' Ed owned a copy of this book, which listed how to cast dark charms, including jinxes, hexes, and curses, as well as their counter-curses. *''Wizards Are from Neptune, Witches Are from Saturn:'' This book was presumably about couple psychology and gender studies. A copy was given to Ed on his fifteenth birthday from Nymphadora Tonks. *''Guide to Advanced Occlumency:'' This book teaches the reader how to improve their Occlumency skills. A copy was given to Ed on his seventeenth birthday from Albus Dumbledore. *'Pocket watch:' Ed inherited the pocket watch from Dumbledore's will, which contained moving planets around the edge, of seemingly unique astronomy composition, with which he could apparently translate the meaning off to know the current time. *'Time-Turner:' Ed inherited the Time-Turner from Dumbledore's will, which doesn't seem to have an origins to its creation. Unlike the Ministry-issued devices that were bound by a five-hour safety travel, this was a genuine device that allowed one to travel far back into the past. Also unlike the prototype possessed by Theodore Nott, it was not limited by a duration stay of five minutes before returning to the present, as that one was produced with inexpensive metal. Ed kept the device as he used it to travel to 1926 to joined Grindelwald's army. As according to a letter wrote by himself to Albus Dumbledore and given to him by Rufus Scrimgeour after Dumbledore's death that Ed was there in the past as spy aiding him in secret, which led to Grindelwald's defeat, unknown to Dumbledore at the time. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (first appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'' *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (mentioned in 2017 edition) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (companion book)'' (mentioned in forward of 2017 edition) *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - The Original Screenplay *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' (mentioned only) *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Fantastic Beasts'' *''LEGO Brickheadz: Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter: Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' *''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' Category:1980 births Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Metamorphmagi Category:British individuals Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Single individuals Category:Tonks Family Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Advance Guard Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Occlumens Category:Potioneers Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Sorted in 1991